This disclosure relates generally to optoelectronic components and more particularly to vertical light emitting diode (VLED) dice, and to methods for fabricating the vertical light emitting diode (VLED) dice.
One type of light emitting diode (LED) die, known as a vertical light emitting diode (VLED) die, includes an epitaxial structure made of a compound semiconductor material, such as GaN, AlN or InN formed on a carrier substrate. Following the fabrication process, the epitaxial structure is separated from the carrier substrate. The epitaxial structure can include a p-type confinement layer, an n-type confinement layer, and an active layer (multiple quantum well (MQW) layer) between the confinement layers configured to emit light. In the epitaxial structure, the n-type confinement layer can comprise multiple n-type layers, and can also include one or more buffer layers, such as a SiN layer for decreasing dislocation density.
One method for increasing the light extraction from a vertical light emitting diode (VLED) die is to roughen and texture the surface of the n-type confinement layer using a process such as photo-electrical chemical oxidation and etching. For example, processes for roughening the n-type confinement layer are disclosed in the US patents cited in the above “Cross Reference To Related Applications”, commonly assigned to SemiLEDS Optoelectronics Company Ltd. of Chu-Nan Taiwan ROC.
The present disclosure is directed to vertical light emitting diode (VLED) dice having roughened confinement layers for increased light extraction. The present disclosure is also directed to methods for fabricating vertical light emitting diode (VLED) dice with roughened confinement layers.